Heartfelt
by bangdaengx
Summary: "Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah lelah menunggu seperti ini. Karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti Yifan gege akan melihatku dan berjalan ke pelukanku." - Huang Zitao. / KrisTao! TaoRis! #CagarBudayaKT


_Mungkin bagi semua orang, aku ini dianggap keras kepala.. Tetapi memang begitu kenyataannya.._

 _Aku, Huang Zitao.._

 _Aku baru menginjak kelas 2 SMA.._

 _Aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat ke arahku.._

 _Namanya Wu YiFan, dia satu tingkat di atasku.. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, sih.._

 _Aku sangat hafal dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya.._

 _Aku tahu apa yang dia suka, dan aku tahu apa yang paling tidak dia suka.._

 _YiFan gege ini suka menyendiri di sudut kantin, ia juga sangat suka dengan nasi goreng buatan Bibi Lau (ibu penjual nasi goring di sekolahku)._

 _Oh iya, YiFan gege ini tidak suka makanan manis! Dia juga tidak suka dengan hal hal yang merepotkan dan membuang tenaga.._

 _Dan…._

 _Yifan gege tengah jatuh cinta kepada teman dekatnya sendiri.._

 _Namanya Xi Luhan…_

.

.

.

Tittle :

Cast : Wu Yifan / Huang Zitao (main chast),

….

…

..

.

"Sampai kapan, Zi?,"

"Huh?,"

"Sampai kapan kau terus membiarkan perasaanmu mengambang begitu? Yifan itu tidak pernah melihat ke arahmu. Apa kau tidak lelah?,"

Zitao menggeleng disertai dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah lelah menunggu seperti ini. Karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti Yifan gege akan melihatku dan berjalan ke pelukanku."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pemuda mungil itu.

"Tapi, Zi.. Kau tahu kan kalau dia mencintai Luhan?,"

Zitao mengangguk mantap, fokusnya beralih pada smartphone nya yang menampilkan social media milik Yifan.

"Apa kau tidak sakit hati?,"

Baekhyun meneguk teh yang tersedia di depannya. Fokusnya masih pada pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Tidak juga. Toh mereka belum pacaran, kan? Jadi aku bukan destroyer, hyung..,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas –lagi. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Zitao mendahuluinya untuk bicara.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, hyung. Aku ini bukan Huang Zitao yang dulu hanya bisa menangis dan meminta pertolonganmu.., Aku sudah beranjak dewasa.. Lihat, aku sekarang lebih tinggi darimu.. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku.. Oke, Baekhun hyung?,"

Zitao mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas sehingga membuat rambut yang semula tertata rapi itu menjadi acak acakan.

"Bayi panda tetaplah bayi panda. Mana ada orang dewasa yang masih suka memakai sweater dengan gambar panda sebesar itu, huh?,"

Baekhyun mencibir Zitao sembari membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Mendengar cibiran Baekhyun membuat Zitao mengembungkan pipinya.

"Biarkan saja, ini kan style ku. Huh!,"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Dan perlu kau ingat, tidak ada orang dewasa yang merajuk seperti kau.,"

Kemudian Zitao memukuli Baekhyun menggunakan buku paket Kimia yang ia bawa.

"Rasakan ini, rasakan! Dasar Baekhun jelek!,"

"Ahahaha auw auw yak! Zitao hentikan! Ahahaha. Ampun!,"

…

..

.

"Luhan, kau mau pesan apa? Hari ini aku traktir.,"

"Tidak perlu repot repot, man. Aku bisa bayar sendiri.,"

Luhan menunjukkan dompet tebalmya di hadapan Yifan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan.,"

Yifan menarik tangan Luhan menuju bangku paling pojok. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Yifan yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

Luhan memainkan ponselnya selagi menunggu Yifan yang sedang mengantri, sesekali ia melihat keadaan kantin yang cukup ramai. Kemudian matanya terfokus pada sosok pemuda yang baru memasuki kantin.

"Sehun….,"

.

.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Yifan memperhatikannya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

 _'_ _aku mencintaimu, Lu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat cintaku?'_

.

Dan tanpa Yifan sadari, Zitao tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyuman lebar –namun sorot matanya sedikit meredup saat ia tahu kemana arah pandang Yifan.

 _'_ _tidak boleh! Tidak boleh sakit hati! Tidak boleh menyerah! Semangat Zitaoo!'_

.

Dan disaat pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain..

Yifan memilih untuk membuang muka dan mengubah mimic wajahnya menjadi biasanya –tanpa ekspresi.

TBC.


End file.
